Fun In The Sun
by Sunkissed Gurl
Summary: Charlotte,Cooper and friends spend an afternoon at the beach


**A quick one shot- CharCoop .**

**Disclaimer: Private Practice owns these characters-not me- I own nothing. ;)**

**ox ox xo ox ox ox ****FUN IN THE SUN ****xo ox xo ox xo ox xo**

It was a beautiful hot Saturday in sunny LA. Cooper had arranged a Volleyball game and picnic lunch at the beach for the friends to get together in the wake of Dell's death. Cooper and Charlotte arrived first clad in bathing suits, both with t-shirts on top. They came with the volleyball and drinks. Beer for the guys and Charlotte brought some gin and juice to mix up martini's, which she was now famous for.

Addison and Sam were the next to arrive together. They were also dressed in bathing suits and shorts and brought sandwiches along. Violet and Pete showed up with fruit. Sheldon came with Naomi and brought along, what else, chocolates.

"Chocolates? Are you crazy? They're gonna melt in this heat!" Charlotte looks at the candy.

"Then I guess we better eat it fast." Naomi pops one into her mouth and then offers some to the rest of the docs.

"Perfect." Sam's excited. "They're's eight of us, we can play in teams of four."

"Me, you, Charlotte and Cooper against Naomi, Sheldon, Pete and Violet?" Addison tries to figure the teams.

"Uh uh." Cooper tells them. "We're going to draw sticks. The long sticks are on one team, short sticks on the other." Cooper holds out a handful of sticks and the friends start pulling. The teams end up to be Addison, Charlotte, Sheldon and Violet against Cooper, Sam, Naomi and Pete.

Sheldon gives a little chuckle. "Looks like the best man won. Guess karma is finally kicking in for me. I'm on the team with all the women."

"And what do I look like to you over here?" Naomi calls from the other side of the net; she's lining up with the guys.

"Sorry about that. _Almost_ all the women, Naomi" Sheldon corrects himself.

"Okay guys" Addison looks to Charlotte, Sheldon, and Violet. We need to win this. Play hard and play dirty. Do whatever you have to do." Charlotte nods her head in agreement and Sheldon and Violet roll their eyes.

"We're on the competitive team." Sheldon nods to Violet.

Cooper serves the first volley. It goes over Violet's head and Sheldon hits it. Addison gives it an extra pump to get it over the net. Sam hits it back and the volley goes back and forth a while until Charlotte spikes it down over the net. Pete dives for it but misses.

"Yes" Charlotte's team yells and they high five each other. At about this time two groups of youths pass by the volleyball game walking in opposite directions. One is a group consisting of three young women scantily clad is daisy duke shorts and bikini tops, but hey it's the beach, so not inappropriate, really. The other is a group of surfer dudes dressed mostly in board shorts or bathing suits. There are five young men. One young man singles out a pretty blonde walking amonst the trio of girls.

"Hey bitch! Where's that new ass you're dating?"

"Leave her alone Kyle!" One of her friends yells at him. "She dumped you!"

"Is that what she told you? She's a liar! I dumped _her_ sorry ass! She's a skank!" The teen yells back. Now the group's stopped and are facing each other right near the volley ball game. Pete serves the ball over the net and it hits Charlotte in the head. She's busy watching the teens argue.

"Ouch" Charlotte scowls at Pete and then directs her attention back to the teens. Cooper watches too and it catches the whole group's attention.

"I would've dumped you first. At least my new guy knows how to screw right." The girl folds her arms and sneers at him.

"You got that right cuz I know how to screw to please a woman, he knows how to please a hoe."

"Alright that's enough!" Sam yells to the teens. "Move on! We're trying to have a game here!"

"Who you talking to old man?" One of the dudes taunts Sam.

Sam's got his pride and he knows Addison's watching. "You think I'm an old man? Let me show you what this old man can do!" Sam approaches the teens. The teens are ready to fight. One of the teens swings first at Sam. Cooper jumps right in to defend him. Soon Pete Joins in and it's the three of them against the five teens.

"Stop!" Addison's screaming. "Sam, it's not worth it. They're not worth it."

Sheldon calls the police on his cell phone. After he hangs up he announces to them all: "I've just phoned this in and you're all going to be arrested". The sounds of sirens are heard and the teens scatter. By the end, Coop has a bloody lip, Sam a bloody nose and Pete what looks like will be a black eye tomorrow. "We showed them." Sam says as he holds a napkin to his nose.

"Oh yeah, you showed them alright. If Sheldon didn't call the cops those guys would have killed you." Addison tends to his bloody nose.

"I didn't actually call the police." Sheldon proudly admits. "Those sirens must've been for something else."

"You got lucky then. You should be thankful that everyone's okay." Addisson tells all three men that are hurt.

"Come ere' Coop!" Charlotte pulls him to sit down on the beach blanket she has laid out. She pulls a towel out of her beach bag wets it with some water from her bottle and cleans the blood off his mouth. After the blood is gone she gently kisses it. "Better?" She asks.

"Better." He tells her. "I don't deserve you."

"I'll be the judge of that." She starts mixing herself a martini and calls out , "Anyone else want one?"

"I'll take one." Naomi and Violet yell back at the same time.

As Charlotte shakes the drink mixture in a bottle Cooper looks at her. "That kid Kyle was a real jerk calling his girlfriend those names."

"I think it was his ex girlfriend, from what I overheard, and he probably had his reasons." She pours the martini's into plastic cups.

"He still should've never said those things to her." Cooper sips his beer watching Charlotte garnish the drinks with olives.

"He's not over her. He still loves her. Wouldn't have got so angry if he didn't" Charlotte takes a sip to make sure the drinks taste alright in the plastic cups.

Cooper talks in a soft voice, his eyes are directed down at the sand. "Still those things were mean and hurtful and if he's still in love with her she'll never forgive him now."

"If she loves him she will." Charlotte raises his chin with her finger and quirks up an eyebrow at him.

"You're talking about us, aren't you?" Cooper looks in her eyes now.

Charlotte runs her hand over his head, playing with his hair. "Cooper I never could blame you for those things you said. Did they hurt? Of course. Were they mean? Yes. But I know you never meant any of it. What do I look like a naïve school girl? I know the difference when you mean something and when you're hurting. I know you love me and I knew you loved me that day we were fighting."

"Good." Cooper grabs her hand. "I knew it too. I know you knew I didn't mean it. How could I mean it? I'm so in love with you. I couldn't live without you."

Charlotte gets up to bring Naomi and Violet their drinks. "You don't ever have to." she tells him as she walks away.

Cooper walks over to Pete. "I forgot I brought my tunes."

"Let's play some music and get this party started." Pete gulps his beer. His eye is starting to look purple already.

"You should put some ice on that. Charlotte's got some in her cooler for the drinks." Cooper turns his tunes on and Kid Rock Blasts with the song ALL SUMMER LONG.

"Kid Rock?" Pete glances at Cooper as he goes to get ice from Charlotte's cooler.

"It's for the woman. She loves it. They sing about Alabama in this song."

"Oh right!" Pete says as he approaches Charlotte's beach blanket and cooler.

Charlotte arrives at the same time and hands Pete some ice for his eye. The song is blasting."

Kid Rock plays_ "Sippin whiskey out the bottle never thinkin bout tomorrow singing __Sweet home Alabama all summer long."_

Pete starts swaying his hips to the beat and pulls Charlotte to dance with him. Charlotte's surprised at first but she's loose from the martini's she's already downed. She sways her hips in rhythm with Pete. Soon the others notice.

"Hey! Get your hands off my woman." Cooper teases and hastily makes his way to Charlotte. "She's mine." He tells Pete as he grabs Charlotte around the waste. Charlotte leans her body back into Cooper and smiles. This afternoon feels so good. Cooper feels so good.

"Your mine too. You're a keeper." She turns her head slightly back to tell him as she sways her hips to the music leaning into Cooper's body. His arms are wrapped around her. "I love you forever." He whispers in her ear. She surprises him by tuning around and whispering in his " I love you forever, no matter what." Cooper's shocked. He's known that Charlotte's loved him for a long time but this is the first time the words made it out of her lips.

She looks at his eyes and knows exactly what he's thinking. "I thought you needed to hear it."

"Thank you." He pulls her in tight to his body and hugs her.

The rest of the group is swaying and singing along to the music while drinking beer and martini's in the sun. "Anyone up for another game of volley ball?" Sheldon calls out.

**THE END**


End file.
